Forbidden Love, Persistent Lovers
by Flurry of Freezing Flames
Summary: Brooke left Nick to move to Forks Washington, Nick promising to come find her. Four years later, he goes to the dreary little town and learns that his love has become something out of legend. Will they be able to still love each other? Read to find out.
1. I'll Come Find You I Promise

_**Prologue**_

_**I'll Come Find You. I Promise.**_

_**A/N:**__ This is a Twilight story that has all the OC's you know and love from Dawn's Twilight and Dawn's Eclipse, but a completely different situation. Here's a short rundown: Brooke leaves New York and has to move to Forks, Washington. Nick makes the promise that he'll find her, since they had already been going out with each other for around a year. When he gets there, he sees Brooke in the college where he goes, but she's changed. Why has she changed? Well, this is a Twilight fic, you figure it out, lol._

_**Bohemia, New York; June 25**__**th**__**, 2009...**_

Nick Negron and Brooke Chase, both fifteen years old and, after the summer, Sophomores in High School were sitting on Nick's bed. The couple had been going out for around a year now, and they were deeply in love. On the TV in front of the two teens, some random show was playing. Brooke, with her head on Nick's shoulder, sighed. "Nick, I need to talk to you about something. Something really important."

"Alright," Nick replied. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I have to move away, out of New York," When she heard nothing from Nick, she continued. "To Forks, Washington, to be exact. My mom got a job out there, and we need to leave tomorrow afternoon," By this time, she had tears beginning to form in her eyes, blurring her vision. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about it earlier."

Nick sighed. "It's okay. I understand. But, that really isn't something you should keep from your boyfriend."

"I know that, Nicky. I promise, I'll try to keep in touch. I hear they have a good community college up there, too. Maybe I'll see you there."

Nick smiled as he looked into Brooke's beautiful terracotta eyes. "Don't worry about that. I'll come find you once I graduate from High School. I promise."

"I know you will." Brooke said, kissing Nick gently on the lips.

"So, when do you have to leave here to get ready to leave tomorrow?"

"I actually have to go now. Goodbye, Nick."

"Goodbye, Mina. Just remember that I love you."

"I love you, too." Brooke said as she exited the house, leaving Nick alone.

_**Three Years Later...**_

Nick yawned as he packed the last of his things into the U-Haul truck outside his house. His mother, Emma Negron, smiled as her son closed the back of the truck. "Promise me you won't get into any trouble on the road over there, alright?" she asked him. "I don't want to hear you died on the way to Forks Community College."

"Don't worry, mom," Nick replied, laughing. "You taught me a lot better than that. I'll call you as soon as I get settled down over there," Nick got into the U-Haul. "Bye."

"Bye, Nick," Emma turned to Nick's father Eli, who was seated in Nick's Scion tC. "Make sure he gets there all right."

"I will. I'll see you when I get back." Eli told his wife, starting the car and speeding off to catch up to his son.

_**Four Days Later, Forks Washington...**_

Nick and Eli stopped the U-Haul truck and the Scion in front of a large two-story house. Once the two relatives got out of the vehicles they were in, Eli put his hand on Nick's shoulder. "Don't forget, this is your cousin. Don't take advantage of her letting you stay here with her."

"I know that, dad. I'll be fine." Nick replied as they knocked on the door.

A woman older than Nick, aged around twenty-five, answered the door. "Uncle Eli! Nick! Welcome to Forks! Come in, I'll make us some drinks."

"Hello there, Joanna," Eli said, smiling at his niece. "Could we first unpack the stuff from the truck? That should be done first, since I have to drive the truck back home later."

"Oh, of course. Go right ahead. I'll get the drinks ready and bring them into the living room." Nick and Eli nodded to this statement and went to start taking the boxes of Nick's possessions out of the U-Haul.

About an hour later, the three family members were seated around Joanna's living room, talking. Eli looked at his watch. "Well, I'm sorry I can't stay longer, but I have to get going. Nick, be good for your cousin. Joanna, keep him out of trouble, alright?"

"I will, don't worry. First thing tomorrow, I'm sending him into town to find someplace to work. Then, he can drop by the college to pick up the list of textbooks he'll need to pick up."

Eli nodded and left the house. The time was around eight pm, and Joanna yawned. "Well, I'm going to get some sleep. You should get your stuff into your room and unpack it all before you go to sleep. See you tomorrow."

"Alright, Joanna. See you in the morning." Nick said as his cousin left the room, heading upstairs to her bedroom.

Nick followed suit and began unpacking his stuff in his new room. _Maybe I'll see Brooke tomorrow. I hope I do. I miss her so much."_ he sighed as he finished unpacking and, after changing into his pajamas, fell asleep.

_**The Next Morning, Around Town...**_

Nick had been going around town, looking for someplace to work. He had been trying to find the town's Borders Books and Music, and still hadn't had any luck. Then, all of a sudden, he found himself in front of his target location. He laughed to himself before getting out of the Scion.

Walking into the store, Nick decided to look around before actually going in for an interview. He found something that caught his eye: _Real Vampires, the Cullen's of Forks_ by Stacy Whitfield Starr. Picking it up, he started reading the first few pages. Apparently, there was a whole family of Vampires living right in Forks, but they didn't kill humans, but rather animals. The public in Forks, which was the only place the book had been published and distributed, had found out about the Cullen's being Vampires after a conflict that happened around fifteen years earlier. Also, it seemed that actual Werewolves, or more specifically, shape-shifters, lived in the area, them being some of the Quilleute Indians that lived in the La Push Indian Reservation. Nick was deep in thought as he read further into the book. _I would like to meet these Cullen's. They seem like an alright bunch, even if they have the thirst for blood._

Putting the book down, he went to the Customer Service counter. "May I help you?" said the Customer Service Representative from behind the counter.

"Yes, I'd like to apply for a job."

"Alright. Just fill this out and hand them back with a copy of your resume when you're done."

Nick nodded and walked over to the cafe area, where he began filling out the application. After about fifteen minutes, Nick had walked back up to the counter and had given the completed forms, along with his resume, to the Customer Service Rep. "Thank you. We'll give you a call for an interview."

"Alright. Thank you." Nick said and exited the store. Getting into his car, he took off for Forks Community College.

_**Forks Community College, Admissions Building...**_

Nick walked into the admissions building of Forks Community College. Going up to one of the secretaries sitting at the many desks, he cleared his throat politely.

The secretary looked up at Nick. "Yes? How may I help you?"

"Um, yes, I'm Nick Negron. I'm supposed to start attending here next month. I was just wondering if I could pick up a list of textbooks that I'll have to acquire."

"Alright. Let's see if we can find your file first," The secretary typed a few keystrokes on her keyboard before turning back to Nick. "Here we are. There's a printer right outside this office. Your list will print out there."

"Thank you very much. May I ask, where is the College Store so I can get the textbooks?"

"It's right up the road to the left of this building. You can't miss it, not with the huge sign that it has. Have a nice day, now."

"You too." Nick said and left the office, picking up his printout on the way out.

As Nick made his way over to the College Store, he saw a girl around his age walking around on the left of him. The girls' features reminded him of Brooke, but he banished the thought almost immediately. _There's no way that can be Brooke,_ He thought. _That girl's too pale to be the girl I love._ He continued walking to pick up his books.

_**A/N:**_ Here's the first chapter (technically the prologue) of the newest addition to my extensive list of stories. As I said at the beginning, all of the characters from the Dawn's … series will be here, but not all in the same place. This should be made obvious since I made it that everyone's in College (including the Cullen's). Also, I made up Forks Community College, but it has to do with the whole story. This may seem a little short, but I wanted to get this one done so I could get on with the actual story. One more thing, though: In this story, Brooke still turns out to be that one special case of vampire, what with the heartbeat and all that jazz. I have my reasons, people, so don't question it.

_**Next Time:**_ Nick starts his college days at Forks Community College and finds out that the girl he saw on his way to the College store is in all of his classes in all the same courses. But, why do people keep calling her 'Miss. Chase' and occasionally 'Brooke' when this girl looks nothing like the girl Nick growing up? Find out next time on Forbidden Love, Persistent Lovers.


	2. There's No Way That's Brooke

_**Chapter One**_

_**There's No Way That's Brooke**_

_**A/N:**_ One thing, Brooke still has her memories due to her still being the next step in Vampiric Evolution.

_**Forks Community College, A Month later...**_

Nick sat down in his Creative Writing class. It was the first day of the College Semester, and Nick was ready to learn. He still hadn't been able to find any trace of Brooke in the small town of Forks, and not even Joanna knew anything about where she was. But, he noticed, the girl he had seen the day after he had moved up here was seated in the row behind him, which was the back-most row. The Professor, Stuart Levine, entered the room and addressed the class. "Well, it's nice to see that so many young people are still interested in writing," he looked at his class roster. "It also seems that we have a student new to Forks, all the way from New York. Nick Negron, could you please raise your hand?"

Nick, embarrassed, noticed before he raised his hand that the girl behind him had stiffened as if she knew him, but Nick had never seen met her before in his life. Once his hand was raised, the professor smiled. "What made you decide to come to college in Forks, son?"

"Well, I made a promise to... a friend a few years ago before they moved up here that I'd find them and, here I am, but I still haven't found them."

"So, I'm guessing that this friend just happens to be a girl?"

"Even though I feel that you're overstepping your boundaries with that question, yes, it is a girl."

Nick noticed that, again, the girl had stiffened, but this time even more like she knew something he didn't. The professor continued. "Well, I hope you find her soon, then. Now, onto the lesson..."

For the duration of the class, the girl behind Nick hadn't calmed down at all. In fact, once the professor had announced that class was dismissed, she had run right out of the room. Nick was too confused as to why she ran out of the class so fast that he didn't hear Professor Levine had called after her. "Miss. Chase? What's the hurry?"

Nick went down to the college cafe to get a little something to eat before he went to his next class, which was Advanced Culinary Arts. Walking into the cafe, he ordered a root beer and some chicken tenders. The cashier smiled as he paid for the food. "You new here, pal?" He asked.

"Yeah. I moved here from New York."

"New York, eh? What're you doing here, in the most dreary little town in America?"

"I came to fulfill a promise I made to a friend. I don't really want to talk about it that much."

"That's fine with me. The name's Shawn, Shawn Bishop."

"Nick Negron. Well, thanks, but I have to eat this so I can still make it to Advanced Culinary Arts."

"Have fun in that class. It's actually very easy, and the professor is one of the nicest people in the world."

"Thanks for the advice. See you." Nick said, leaving to sit down outside under the awning covering the front of the cafe.

He saw the girl that had run from the class just before, holding a cell phone up to her ear and followed her with his eyes. "That girl's hiding something. Something that has to do with my Brooke, and I'm going to figure out what. But, I read somewhere that the Cullen's all look like her, the extremely pale skin and the gold eyes, which I can see even from here." He started mumbling, deep in thought.

_**With the Girl...**_

The girl ran out of the class, shocked about what had just transpired. _No, he shouldn't have come. Fuck, why did I let him make that promise to me before I came here? At least he didn't recognize me. Although, if I was still human and saw myself looking like this, I don't think I'd be able to recognize myself. How am I supposed to explain this to everyone? We can't stay here anymore. Nick can't know that I'm a Vampire. He'd probably never talk to me again. Hell, I wouldn't want to even be around me. I really don't need this shit right now._

She took her cell phone out and dialed the Cullen's house number. A friendly, feminine voice answered. "Hello?"

"Esme? Is that you?"

"Brooke? Has something happened?"

"Yes, but not in the sense that you're thinking. Do you remember what I told you all about my boyfriend back in New York?"

"Yes, I do. Now, tell me what's wrong."

"He's here. He's finally come to me. What do I do?"

"Well, has he seen you?"

"Yes, but he doesn't realize it's me. I don't think anyone from New York could recognize me like this."

"Well then, don't worry. If he finds out you're right under his nose, you'll have to do what you think is right. Remember, you are still somehow more human than Vampire. You eat, have a heartbeat, you even sleep. You can go out to eat or something like that. Just let things take their course. I'll see you when you come home."

"Alright. Thank you, Esme."

"It's no problem, Brooke. Just remember that, even if you still love him, you can't be together. Not anymore."

"I know that but, I think I may be able to control myself around him. It's just a theory, but I want to test it when he realizes I'm right in front of him."

"Then do that. See you tonight." The line went dead.

Brooke sighed to herself._ I'd better get to Advanced Culinary Arts._ She started walking towards where the Cooking class took place.

_**Advanced Culinary Arts Classroom...**_

Nick sat down and noticed that the girl from before was in this class with him, too. She seemed to notice him glancing at her and, turning to him, she waved and smiled. Nick waved back, bringing his head back down swiftly and nervously. The girl laughed, but to Nick, the laugh was in his head, since it was Brooke's laugh that he had heard. "Oh, great, now I'm imagining her laughing in my mind." he mumbled, but Brooke had heard him and she smiled at him, even though he didn't see it.

The class went by fairly quickly, and Brooke had once again run right out of the room, leaving Nick completely alert to his surroundings this time. He heard the teacher call out. "Brooke! Get back here for a minute! Brooke Chase! Oh, what am I going to do with that girl?"

Nick processed the teachers' words for a minute. _She said Brooke Chase, didn't she? That's impossible. There's no way that that girl is Brooke! I would've realized it by now._ He got up and went out of the classroom, trying to find the girl to find the truth. However, when he had gotten out of the building, she was nowhere to be seen. "Damn it! I lost her! I have to find her. She's the only one who knows about my Brooke!" He got into his Scion tC and drove off, confused beyond all reason, but yearning for the truth.

_**At Borders...**_

Nick was working his shift at Borders. Walking around the store, he was looking to see if anyone in the store needed any help. He saw a girl with long brown hair looking at one row of books, her head tilting to the side in thought. He went up to her. "Can I help you, ma'am?"

The girl nodded, not moving her head around to look at him. "Yes. I'm looking for a book called _Real Vampires:..._"

"_The Cullen's of Forks?_" The girl nodded, still not turning her head. "I'll get it for you. Be right back." Nick went and got the book from the rack where it still was since the day he had first walked into the Book store.

Coming back to the woman, he handed it to her. "Here you go. Will there be anything else?"

As the girl turned around, both Nick and the girl gasped. "N-N-Nick? I didn't know you worked here."

"I've been looking for you. I want to know the truth: What do you know about _my_ Brooke?"

Brooke just giggled at him. "So, now you're being so possessive of me, Nicky? I'm surprised you can't tell at all. After all, I am still the same old Brooke Chase you fell in love with."

Nick just stared at her, his mouth curling up into a small smirk. "I would never believe that you're Brooke Chase! Not _my_ Mimi! You may have the same body structure and hair, but Brooke Chase isn't that pale! She has a sort of-" Brooke cut him off.

"A sort of olive skin tone. Nick, it's me. Let me prove it to you. When do you get off work?"

Nick, still skeptical, decided to take a chance. "I get off at seven."

"And, I'm guessing that you're living with your cousin Joanna now?"

"How could you possibly know that?"

"Well, I know that she lives here, and you coming for college only means that you're living with a family member. Am I right?" Nick nodded. "Well then, I'll come over at seven-thirty. We'll go out to dinner. See you then," Brooke began to walk away. "Oh, and Nicky?" Nick looked at her, his face twisted into an expression of utter confusion. "I'm sorry for not calling or contacting you in any way like I promised I would." With that, she went to the checkout line and then left the store.

A colleague of Nick's, Brian Lennon, came up to him. "What was up with that argument. Do you know her?"

"Right now, I'm still not sure if I know her, but I know she knows me, so I think I still do. She just doesn't look like she did three years ago."

"Oh, just get back to work. The boss won't mind if you explain it to him like that." Nick nodded and took his post of walking around the store again.

_**A/N:**_ Here's Chapter One. Okay, an argument in a place as public as Borders might be a little too much, but I think it fits. I mean, did anyone see that coming when they first started reading the chapter? I don't think so. But now, nick knows that Brooke is, or at least seems to be, alive and well, even though she looks so different. What'll happen next? Check out the next time synopsis below.

_**Next Time:**_ Brooke shows up at Joanna's house, where Nick proceeds to take her out to dinner. What will ensue in the place they go out to eat to? I don't know yet. Right now, I'm only writing up to this point. I'll continue soon. Please don't forget to review and tell me what you think.


	3. I Still Love You, But We Can't Do This

_**Chapter Two**_

_**I Still love You, But We Can't Do This**_

_**That Night, Joanna's House...**_

As the clock struck 7:30 pm, Nick thought that the Brooke that he didn't think he knew wasn't going to come. But, there was a knock at the door, taking him out of his thoughts. He answered the door and saw Sa. "Hey." She said.

"Hi. Joanna, I'm going out to eat. See you in the morning."

"Alright. Have a good time."

"I will." Nick closed the door and took Brooke to his car, noticing that she hadn't come in a car of her own. "So, where do you want to eat?"

"How do you feel about buffets?"

"Do you mean buffets as in all-you-can-eat?" Brooke nodded. "I'm fine with that. You'll have to show me where it is, though."

"No problem," Brooke got into the Scion. "You know, Nick, it feels good being with you again after three years."

"I still don't believe that you're the Brooke I know. Remember, tonight is supposed to be where you prove to me that you're my Brooke."

"Seriously, Nick, stop it. Sure, I admit that I can be considered _your_ Brooke but you have to at least talk to me like I'm an actual person, not some double in your mind that can't possibly be the girl you love. You're going to have to make a right up here."

"Yeah, well I can't think that you aren't just some double, since your skin tone, if you really are my Brooke, is so pale. And, you don't think I can't feel the cold coming off of your skin?"

"if you'll let me, I can explain over dinner about my lower body temperature, now please, can we not argue? I don't want us arguing. We haven't even been together in three years, and all you can do is yell at me for being different than you remember? People do change, Nicky!"

"Yeah, but not as much as it seems that you have! From three years ago, your eyes have turned gold, your skin is whiter than an albino's and your laugh, no matter how similar it is to what it was three years ago, now sounds like a small chiming sound. How am I supposed to think that you're still you, if you really are you, when you've changed that much?"

"Nick, calm down, please. Turn left up here and we'll be at the buffet."

Nick turned into the parking lot of the Old Country Buffet. "You have got to be kidding me! There is an Old Country Buffet here in Forks?"

"Of course. I told you I'd prove that I was your Brooke, and I think this should make you start to have doubts that I'm not a double."

"You're right. But, I still have to be sure."

"Don't you think a simple kiss would be able to prove that much?"

"Maybe, but I don't want to risk that one just yet." Brooke pouted at him. He laughed a little. "I consider the kiss to be the definitive proof, making it the last thing that should happen."

"Yes, Nick. But, even if you believe that I'm me, _we_ can't be together again."

"Why not?"

"Well, I'll get to that over dinner, because I'm really hungry."

Nick smiled. "Alright, let's go in."

Nick and Brooke went into the buffet, being seated rather quickly. Once they were seated, they went and got their drinks from the machines in the center of the sitting area. After that, they went and got their first plate of food.

As Nick sat down at the table after getting his food, he saw Brooke already seated, a plate full of fish and some salad spread out before her. On Nick's plate, there were a couple of pieces of fish, a couple of butter and garlic biscuits and a couple of self-made tacos. "You went for the multi-cultural platter, huh?"

"Yeah. I haven't been here in three years, since we came here last. Before you left." Nick said, his voice going from happy in reminiscence to sullen.

"Nick, don't get all sad on me now. I don't want to start crying because of you making me feel guilty about leaving. You know I had no choice in the matter. I'm sorry, alright? I'm so, so sorry about leaving you! If I hadn't left and stayed with you, I wouldn't have become what I am and we could still be together."

"What do you mean, 'I wouldn't have become what I am'?"

"Nick, I don't want to talk about it right now. Please, don't pressure me about this. I had a choice in the matter, but if I didn't make this choice, I would have died a year and a half ago."

Nick was taken aback by her words. "You would've... died?"

"Yes, Nick, died. Please, can we leave it at that for now? All I want you to really know is that you have to forget about me. What I am now, I'm way more different than what you can only see on the outside. Even if you accept what I've become, we still can't be together."

"Brooke, don't talk like that, alright. I want you to not bring that up until you tell me just what you have become. After that, I will make the choice about that. I don't care if we can't be together, because we will be together, no matter what. Just by what you're saying to me, I can tell that you still love me like you did back then, and I still love you like that as well. So, there's no reason why we wouldn't be able to make our relationship work again, right?"

"You know, Nick, I hope you are right about this. Now, maybe we should start eating."

"Oh, right." Nick said, beginning to eat the food on his plate.

By the end of the evening, Nick had deduced that this girl had to be his Brooke, because only the Brooke he knew back then could talk to him like that and always cheer him up. The only thing that was still missing was the kiss, which would still be put to the test later on. They had just arrived at Brooke's house (i.e. The Cullen Mansion) and Nick had walked her to the door.

Brooke smiled at Nick. "I had a good time tonight Nick."

"Yeah, I did, too. So, should we do that kiss right now?"

"Well, if you want to get it over with and figure out, completely, if I am the real Brooke Chase, I would do it."

"Fair enough." Nick said, beginning to lean in for the kiss.

Brooke began leaning in when Nick was about halfway between them. When their lips met, the couple felt the same feelings of love and pleasure that they had experienced back when they were truly going out with each other. Their lips parted, and Brooke's cheeks were actually a couple of shades redder than normally. "I can't believe it feels the same after three years."

"Yeah, I guess you really are Brooke after all. So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow in class?"

"Yeah. Also, I want to tell you now that if there is a way to make our relationship, though renewed, work, I say that we take it and milk it until it won't work anymore. Even tonight, I was fighting my self-control a little bit."

"Next time we go out to dinner or something, I expect to find out what you mean by all these cryptic statements of yours."

Brooke nodded, tears beginning to form around her eyes. "Alright. I love you, Nick." She said, taking Nick into a tight hug.

Nick smiled at the embrace. "I love you too, Brooke. Goodbye, for now." Nick said and got into the Scion.

After Nick had driven off, Brooke entered the house and was surprised when a voice came from inside the wall next to her. "Who was that, Brooke?"

"Leo, you asshole! Don't do that again! You know how much I hate it when you pop out of walls," She said to the Vampire who was capable of phasing through solid objects and even stay there indefinitely. "And if you must know, that was my boyfriend... from New York."

"Oh, so that was Nick? He seems like a nice guy. Maybe we should turn him soo-" He was cut off as Brooke's fist connected with his head, forcing Leo to come out of the wall completely and get blasted into the far wall.

"Don't you ever, EVER talk about Nick like that again, Leo! He actually kept his promise to find me, and I sure as hell won't let you screw this up and I sure as hell won't let anyone turn him without him even knowing that I'm a Vampire. He loves me, and I will not force this kind of life on him. I had the choice, but I was also dying. Nick only has the choice, so he doesn't go on the 'let's turn these people ASAP' list. So just fuck off, alright?" She yelled at him, proceeding to storm out of the entrance hall and straight up to her room on the second floor.

_**A/N:**_ There's Chapter two, a present for all of you, since I still don't have any hits on this story when I post it as far as I know. Please review to this story and tell me what you all think. Sorry to Leo Solaris the Lion Knight about getting you pummeled across a hallway, but I had to put someone there, and you were the first to come to mind. Again, sorry, but now Nick knows that Brooke is still Brooke, no matter how different she looks now from three years earlier. Also, Brooke at least knows how to take care of a Vampire that loves to scare people by jumping out of walls: punch them across the hall. Of course, that happened after the other one hit a nerve in Brooke's head, but same difference.

_**Next Time:**_ Nick and Brooke go out again, this time to a more casual place: Applebees. There, Brooke gets ready to tell Nick that he's a Vampire. What will Nick do? How exactly will be his reaction? Will Leo make a witty comeback? Don't count on that one, but we'll see next time on Forbidden Love, Persistent Lovers.


	4. The Cullen's Reaction

_**Chapter Three**_

_**The Cullen's Reaction**_

_**A/N:**__ Alright, this story is on the 'not that good' side of the scale, and I feel it is because of a lack of original Twilight characters. So, this chapter is a filler chapter taking place between the date Nick and Brooke went on in the last chapter and the second date I mentioned at the end of last chapter. Also, it is actually all about Brooke, so Nick is only mentioned as she explains to the rest of the Cullen's what she's trying to do by still being with Nick. One more thing: if you were confused by the whole 'Next step in Vampiric Evolution' thing, look at the stories Dawn's Twilight and Dawn's Eclipse, since this story has all the OC's from that series, plus the original characters._

_**The Next Morning, Cullen Mansion...**_

Brooke woke up to a series of loud noises coming from downstairs. Listening to the sounds, she deduced that it was her 'father' in the family, Edward Cullen and most likely her 'sister' Renesmee's boyfriend, the Werewolf/Shape-shifter known as Jacob black. Yawning, Brooke got out of bed and took a change of clothes out of her drawer. After changing, she exited the room, noticing that the whole house had began to shake with the fight going on downstairs.

As she walked down the stairs, she saw her 'mother' figure, Bella standing there. "What's going on?" She asked, her voice giving away the small trace of drowsiness that still lingered.

"Same old, same old. Edward and Jacob got into another fight."

"About what? They always fight over the stupidest things."

"Well, Jacob made another comment that, even though him and Renesmee _are_ sleeping together, Edward took it a little too protectively. I swear, Esme is going to have to build an underground house for us so they can destroy that instead of the actual house."

"I agree. Hasn't Jasper tried to affect their feelings about it?"

"Yes, but they won't stop. We sent Emmett in, but he hasn't come out. I think he got caught up in the fight."

"You don't think that Edward will bite Jacob, do you?"

"No, he wouldn't do that to Renesmee. I'm more worried about you, though. You know that everyone heard your argument with Leo last night."

"You all had to have heard it! He made a comment that I found very personal, so I punched him across the hall. Of course, it was also because of his idiotic habit of phasing out of walls to scare all of us."

"But, what did he say? None of his could hear what he had said before we heard the punch connect and the impact he made into the wall."

"How come?" Brooke asked, confused.

"We were watching a Blu-Ray DVD."

"Ah, the only movie you guys ever watch loud enough to wake the dead in Australia. Well, he said that we should turn Nick soon, and I punched him. The rest of the argument, you all know."

Bella nodded, smiling at Brooke. "You know, Edward and I were the same way, granted it was the opposite gender-wise, but it seems like you both really want to make this work. Nick doesn't know yet, though, right?"

Brooke nodded. "Of course he doesn't. I promised him that I would tell him on our next date," Brooke felt a presence behind her and, throwing her fist over her shoulder, sent another member of the Cullen family flying back up the stairs. "Nice try, Tyson, but you ain't getting me this time. I was having a great time last night until Leo spoke to me and I really don't want my morning to get bad."

Tyson Cullen, Brooke's generation-based 'brother', got up from the second floor landing and looked down at her. "Well, Leo deserved what he got, no matter what you try to tell me. At least your night in general was good, right?"

"I guess, but Leo just made me so mad. I'm sorry if I disturbed you all during the movie you were watching."

"No, you didn't. We all got a laugh when Leo came back into the room limping. Shouldn't you get over to the college?"

Brooke looked at the nearest clock. "Oh, shit! Thanks, Ty. I'll bring something back for you. Bye, Bella."

"Bye, Brooke. Have a good day, and don't let your status get in the way of your relationships. So, have fun. Remember, though: if you two can make it work, I'll support you on it."

"Thank you. See you." Brooke left the house, running with her Vampire speed to get to the college quickly.

_**Creative Writing Class...**_

Brooke had arrived in the class before Nick. She saw him enter the room and sit next to her. She pushed his shoulder playfully. "Morning." She said.

"Morning. Did you have a good night after I dropped you off?"

"Yeah, in a way. Was Joanna still awake when you got back?"

"No, of course not. She was asleep in her room. So, how's your mom doing?"

Brooke looked away. "Nick, I don't really see her anymore. Not since that day I almost..."

"I won't push it. Do you like it up here?"

"Yeah. Not in the sense of the weather, but in the sense that everyone in town knows each other. The townsfolk don't keep secrets from each other, since there's really no need to in such a small town. If someone tries to keep something a secret, the whole town knows about it quickly." She laughed as Professor Levine entered the room.

_**Back at the Cullen Mansion...**_

Edward and Jacob finally had stopped fighting. Currently, Edward was staring coldly at Jacob while Jacob sat on the couch, Renesmee holding an ice pack to his swollen eye and soothing him. Emmett and Jasper were both standing near the stairs, Emmett sporting a now broken arm and Jasper trying to calm Edward down. Rosalie entered and looped her arm in Emmett's unbroken one. "Let's go and get you to rest, Emmett." Emmett, who could only agree, went up the stairs so Rosalie could put him on the futon so he could rest his arm.

Alice had appeared, her hair somehow more disheveled than normally. "Hello, all. I'm guessing I missed the fight then, since Jacob is being comforted by Nessie and Edward looks like he's about to kill Jacob, again."

"Yeah, you missed the fight. Fortunately, though, Carlisle was able to step in at the last second and get them to stop."

"Oh, alright. I guess I'll go fix my hair again, since it's all wrong." She started walking towards the bathroom where she kept all her makeup when Edward picked up on a premonition from her mind.

"Alice, I don't think Brooke would like us to have him over that quickly. She hasn't even told him about her being a Vampire."

"Nick won't hate her for it. Their love is the kind of love that can only get stronger. Plus, it worked for you two." Alice called back, talking about Edward and Bella.

"Yeah, well I didn't know Bella when I was still human, and Brooke's memories stayed intact, so we have no idea what would happen if they continued this relationship they seem to have in their past."

"Brooke loves him, Edward, just leave it at that. I already saw it: Nick will be with us sooner than anyone thinks, and it'll happen even if he and Brooke decide to stay away from each other. Remember _la tua cantante_? Well, that's what's their relationship is. Brooke will be able to even tell exactly how Nick is feeling and where he is, not to mention what he's doing, at any time. She's the most unusual one here, and Aro and the rest of the Volturi don't have to even know about Nick. Her sixth sense will finish its development in about a month. Then, she won't be able to stay away from him very much. Also, her self-control will be extremely more tame than even Carlisle's. Now, can you guess what I saw to make me gain that knowledge?"

Edward's face turned so white it would make a ghost look tan. "You can't mean...?"

Alice nodded. "Yup. But, enough about those two together. Now that almost everyone is here, what do you all think about Nick? After Brooke told Esme that he was here, Renesmee went out and saw him, and she also did a little bit of spying on them at dinner, since she was there at the buffet with Jacob. Nessie, can you please show everyone the memories?"

Renesmee smiled as she got up from the couch. "Of course, Aunt Alice." Placing her palm on every member of the Cullen family in turn and then sitting back down with Jacob.

Alice yawned in boredom. "Well? What do you all think?"

"I think he could have been nicer to her before they got to the buffet." Said Seth Clearwater, Jacob's pack-brother and Renesmee's Wolf 'uncle'.

"Seth, you have to realize, Nick didn't think that Brooke was still the same girl that he had known because of the Vampire transformation. He was only trying to make sure that Brooke was Brooke. She proved it to him rather quickly, actually. All it really took was Brooke calming him down when they began getting into an argument. Alright, next impression?"

"Yeah, I want to tell Brooke when she gets back that I'm sorry about last night. I didn't know this guy was so special to her." Leo said.

"Well said, Leo. Next?"

"We both think that he's a very sweet boy, and Brooke is lucky to still have the memories and the actual person in her life."

"I agree with you both, Edward, Bella. What about you, Carlisle? Esme?"

"Nick seems like the devoted boyfriend that Brooke deserves, and I hope for the best between them." Esme said.

"I agree, but I also have a question," Carlisle said. "When and if Nick is turned, will he be more like Brooke? Or will he be more like a normal Vampire?"

"I couldn't tell that far, but I think he'll probably lean more to the Brooke side, since she'll be the one who'll ultimately have to turn him, anyway. Jacob, you're the only other person present. What do you think?"

"Make sure he doesn't say anything sexually-oriented to Edward, or he'll be dead before Brooke has the chance to turn him."

"You know what, Edward, I agree with Jacob. I think we should invite him over after Brooke tells him. Remember, I already know the outcome, so no trying to change it. I've tried seeing what happens if it doesn't happen like this, and I'm sorry to say that it doesn't end good for any of us if it turns out like that. I even saw Emmett getting his head ripped off..." There was a pause as everyone looked at her for the rest of her statement in suspense. She sighed. "... By the Volturi."

Everyone just stared at her, eyes wide.

_**Forks Community College...**_

Nick and Brooke were eating some lunch at the college's cafe. Nick took a French fry from Brooke's plate. "Hey! That was my French fry!" Brooke complained, pouting.

Nick just laughed. "You mean you don't mind."

Brooke nodded in defeat. "I know..."

"So, when should our next date be?"

"I don't know, Nick," Brooke said, her usually golden eyes suddenly changing to her original terracotta red color.

"Brooke! Your eyes! They just turned to your old terracotta red!"

"Oh, they decided to change, then? Don't worry, you'll see it at times. My eyes actually change colors for some unknown reason. I do know that it happens sometimes when I'm feeling any emotion, but it doesn't happen much. Maybe we should just go back out on Friday?"

Nick thought about it for a minute. "Sure, why not? I don't work Fridays, Saturdays or Sundays. I'll come pick you up at seven-thirty like yesterday?"

"That sounds good. Well, I have to get home," Brooke got up from the table. "I'll see you tomorrow in class, Nick."

"Alright. Love you, Mimi."

Brooke laughed. "I love you too, Nicky. Bye." And with that, Brooke had left Nick at the cafe.

_**A/N:**_ Here's chapter three! Alright, so it's only a filler, but I don't care. I wanted to see why this story, as of last night when it should have had at least twenty hits only had five by the time I woke up this morning. So, I decided to introduce characters everyone knows. Of course, I had to put Edward and Jacob fighting because, let's face it, Renesmee is Edward's little girl, and Jacob is a dog (I don't know whether I intended on the pun or not). Also, I wanted to show you all that the Cullen's had to see Nick in the current time to see what Brooke saw in him, and they did, even if they didn't say it. But, I found it fun to write that Tyson got punched up the stairs, because Brooke only buried him in snow, at Christmastime, in Dawn's Twilight, where he stayed asleep the whole time he was engulfed in the snow. So, technically, this was just a comedic ploy on Tyson, like last chapter was Leo's comedic moment of being punched out of a wall and into the far wall of a very long hallway.

_**Next Time:**_ The second date (reread the Next Time for Chapter Two).


	5. The Truth Comes Out

_**Chapter Four**_

_**The Truth Comes Out**_

_**Friday, Around 7:30 pm...**_

Brooke was standing near the window of the Cullen mansion, looking out for Nick's car. Seeing it coming up from around a mile away, she smiled and went towards the door. "He's almost here." She called.

As soon as she called out, Tyson and Leo came into the room she was in. Brooke stared at them crossly. "No, guys. Nick can't know that I'm living with Vampires. He'll figure everything out quicker. Now, get back to where you both were and stay there. Please. This is my night."

"You're right, you're right. We'll get out of your way. Have a good night. See you when you get back."

"You may. I may just come to bed, or I may not even be sleeping over here tonight."

"Oh, so you mean you're going to get it on with him?" Leo asked.

Brooke curled her hand into a fist. "Leo, if you don't want your head to go through another wall, you'll shut up and get out of the room."

Leo, knowing she was right, ran out of the room. Tyson just laughed. "Were you really going to do that to him?"

"Yes, I was. He has to learn when to shut up and stay out of my personal business. He's always looking for something to get me on," Brooke heard a horn sound outside. "Well, that's for me. Tyson, I swear if you go into my room, and I can tell if it was you or not, I will kill you so thoroughly that your own mother, even if she did attend your second funeral, wouldn't be able to tell it was you. Tootles." Brooke smiled at the last comment and left the house. All the blood (pardon the Vampire-exception rule to the line) drained from Tyson's face as his 'sister' left the house.

Brooke got into the Scion and smiled at Nick. "Hey there. Ready for Applebees tonight?"

"I sure am. Let's get there quickly so we can eat. One question for you, though: You are going to tell me the truth about everything you've been saying this week, right?"

"Yes, I am. Calm down about it. I promise I'll tell you everything tonight. I just have a question for you right now: You'll love me no matter what I say, right?" Brooke asked, still uncertain of the answer.

Nick laughed and shook his head. "Of course I will, Brooke. No matter what, I promise. Alright, here we are. That took a lot less time than I thought it would."

"Yeah, it did. So, shall we go in?" Nick nodded and followed Brooke out of the car.

Once they were seated, the server came over and got the couple's drink orders. Then, he came back with the drinks and asked them what they would like to eat. Nick ordered the Chicken Tenders platter while Brooke ordered the Grilled Tilapia. Once the server had left the table a second time, Brooke cleared her throat anxiously. "Alright, Nick, here I go with my story. As you know, I came here three years ago, leaving you a wreck in New York," Nick nodded. "Well, that all changed one fateful summer day. I can still remember it, even though I shouldn't, and I mean I remember it vividly.

"I was walking along the beach down in the La Push reservation. You know, First Beach. Well, I was walking along the shoreline when something hit me, hard. Not just hard, but I got a concussion from it. I only found out a few days later that it had been a football that the La Push kids had been throwing around. But, they weren't the ordinary La Push kids, these were the Wolves on the reservation. When I was found, they called Jacob Black over to me. Jacob had been there with his girlfriend, Renesmee Cullen. Jacob quickly got me back to the Forks hospital, where Carlisle Cullen treated my injury.

"When I was released, I got to know Renesmee and Jacob, and I hung out around them for a while. Mind you, this was two years ago, so I hadn't 'changed' yet. But, the three of us became best friends after a short time. I always went to hang out with them, but then one day around a year and a half ago, I got hit by a car, badly. It was actually around the beginning of Winter here, I think, so the snow had shown Forks it's wrath already. The car had swerved off the road, and I was walking down the street towards Forks High School. I was taken back to the hospital, where Carlisle laughed and told me that I was beginning to remind him of one of his children. I didn't know the lot of them were Vampires and Wolf-descended shape-shifters mind you, so I was clueless he meant Bella," Taking a break, she took a sip of her soda. "Any questions so far?"

Nick nodded. "Just one: How did you not know that the Cullen's and La Push kids were Vampires and shape-shifters? I mean, the book you got that day told readers, in the first few pages, that the whole of Forks, not to mention La Push, knew about it. In fact, the La Push people and the Cullen's have a long-standing treaty with each other."

"Don't ask me how I didn't know. I don't even know how I didn't pick up on it. But, they changed the treaty, and that wasn't said in the book. It was changed to allow the Cullen's on the La Push reservation as long as they behave themselves and volunteer to help out the Quilleutes every once in a while when they needed some extra hands for a job or something. But, back to the story.

"So, I arrived at the hospital in critical condition. Carlisle called my mom to the hospital, and I heard what he talked to her about. He told her that his family were Vampires, and that all of Forks knew this. My mom actually knew about it, too! So,he told her that it would be my choice, but I could choose to either die because of a dumbass that doesn't understand the meaning of driving slowly on the roads after snowstorms or becoming a Vampire and having to stay away from my mother for at least a year. My mom actually brought you up, and told Carlisle that I was waiting to see you again, so he came ina nd asked me, because my mom had said that it was, ultimately, my choice.

"My choice, Nick, was to become a Vampire and survive, which would eventually allow me to see you again. Well, you know how that turned out, so I don't have to explain anything more about that."

Nick just smiled at her. "I thought so."

"You what?" Brooke said, a very minuscule, almost unnoticeable vein popping out of her forehead.

"I thought that was the reason. Brooke, I read the whole Cullen's book, I know the features of the Cullen's that distinguish them from Vampires. But, your eyes change color every once in a while from gold back to your terracotta. Have you ever noticed that?"

"No, I haven't. But, why didn't you confront me about it?"

"Because I wanted you to confirm it, that's all. I didn't want to make, if anything, a wrong assumption and make you hate me." Nick explained.

"I guess you're right. But, I'm still very sorry about never getting in touch with you. But, Carlisle said that I couldn't contact you after I had turned."

"Why did he say a year afterwards for you to never see your mom, though?"

"The thirst of a Vampire is strongest in Newborns, which are really just Vampires that are Vampires for under a year. But, I had no problems by the second month. No one even understands what I am. I eat, sleep, and have a heartbeat, which you know that Vampires don't do any of those things. They only drink blood."

"Yes, I read that. That explains why you don't put off as much personal air conditioning as I read that other Vampires do."

"So, you are okay with this?"

"Brooke, must I keep repeating myself? I love you, and we'll make this work. If you didn't have problems with the thirst back then, what's to say that you'll just suddenly attack me and drink my blood? Your self-control is, quite possibly, unlimited."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, you put up with me for a year before you moved here, and here we are, back together. I don't care if you're a Vampire, a Werewolf, Hell I don't care if you're an alien, you'll always be my little angel, now with fangs."

Brooke laughed. "Don't joke about that. I may have great self-control, but I don't think that we can take our relationship that far, and I do know what you're thinking, but I just lost the access to your head. Damn it, you're head keeps kicking me out of it after ten seconds. How do you block my powers?"

"Oh, so you read minds, too? That makes two Cullen's that do that, Edward and you."

"You should see my 'brother' Leo. God, he's such a pain in the ass."

"Did someone mention me?" Leo said, his head appearing through the wall.

Nick gasped in shock. "Ah! It's Zetsu from Akatsuki, we're all gonna die!" he panicked.

"Nick, calm down. Leo, what the hell are you doing here? This is my night. Do you really want your head to go through the opposite wall?"

"No, but I came to tell you that Carlisle wants to meet Nick, and so do the rest of the family. Alright, now that I've relayed this information, I'll leave you both alone again. Sorry for disturbing your night." Leo's head disappeared from the wall.

Brooke just stared at the place where Leo had been. "Oh, shit, this is not good."

"Why not? I'd love to meet the rest of the Cullen's. I had to see Carlisle once, but I don't think he realizes that, so don't tell him. That should be a fun surprise. Now, I think the food is coming, so thank you for telling me the truth, and I promise that we'll still be together even with you being a Vampire, because I frankly don't give a damn, because I love you."

"I love you too, Nicky." Brooke said, leaning over the table to kiss Nick briefly before the food was placed down in front of them. The next obstacle was when would Nick meet the rest of the Cullen's? And, would they like him?

_**A/N:**_ Chapter Four, complete. When I finished this chapter, my Internet was shut off, so I couldn't post it. Sorry about the wait, but that's life. I think this chapter is shorter than most, but that's okay. Now, Nick knows the truth, but why exactly do the rest of the Cullen's want to meet Nick? Well, I don't know, but I'll explain it in the next chapter.

_**Next Time:**__ Cullen's! Meet the Cullen's!_ They're your modern Vampiric family (sorry, was watching Flintstones while writing this line, but that's the title for the next chapter.). Nick goes to meet the Cullen's, and he gets a... welcome? Find out next time (…... is supposed to mean blank in this case, because I didn't want to write **blank** there.


	6. The Clan Cullen

_**Chapter Five**_

_**The Clan Cullen**_

_**A Week Later...**_

Nick sighed as he got out of bed. _Today's the day._ He thought. For the last week, Brooke had been preparing Nick so that he would remain calm in front of a whole coven of Vampires, all of which would be at her house. Of course, that would be after Brooke and him got out of the college for the weekend. But, he was still going to pick her up at her house, meaning he would probably see one or more of the Cullen Vampires anyway, but no talking until after school. In about a half hour, Nick was awake, dressed and fed. Walking out of the door, he turned back for a second. "See you later, Joanna!" He called.

"Have fun with Brooke."

"I'll try." Nick laughed , closing the door.

_**30 Minutes later...**_

Nick pulled up to the Cullen Mansion and got out of the car. Going up to the expensive-looking door, he knocked, sending a hollow reverberation throughout the mansion. He heard almost silent running and the door opened, revealing a girl that didn't look older than twenty with long bronze hair and brown eyes.

_Bronze hair and brown eyes..._ Nick thought. _Must be Renesmee._

"Yes, that's me. Just a moment. Brooke! Nick is here!" Renesmee shouted.

Then, a very tall boy, aged about the same as Renesmee with long black hair came up behind her, putting his arms around her waist and pulling her, trying to get the Vampire away from the door. "Nessie, come on! Give the boy some space."

"Jacob!" Renesmee groaned. "Put me down! I'm staying here so no one else comes around to try to crowd him. Aunt Alice said that would happen after him and Brooke are done in college for the day. Please, Jake, let me go." She looked up at the Wolf shape-shifter, making the puppy dog face at him.

Jacob groaned in annoyance. "You know I can never resist that look. Alright, but no asking him questions. Brooke's coming down now."

"I know when my sister is coming down the stairs, Jake."

"Jacob, leave them alone!" Called another voice form inside the house.

"Alright, Bella! Oh, I mean _Mom!_" He shouted back, going back inside the house, laughing.

Nick just raised an eyebrow at the couple. Brooke had told him something like this might happen this morning, but he didn't think that it would be that funny and humiliating at the same time, both on the part of the Cullen family. Finally, Brooke came into the doorway and, pushing her sister out of the way lightly, smiled at Nick. "Hey." She greeted.

"Hi. Come on, let's go. Nice to meet you, Renesmee."

"Bye, can't wait to really meet you later today!" As Renesmee called after him, Nick's eyes widened.

Brooke turned to him. "Don't worry. I think she got a little too much sugar in her coffee today."

"She drinks coffee?"

"Me, Renesmee and my brother Tyson are the only ones who eat and drink anything other than blood, but Tyson doesn't eat nearly as much as me and Renesmee do. All he really does that isn't considered normal for Vampires is that he sleeps, although only in small spaces."

"Really? So, what else separates you from the other Cullen's?" Nick asked, genuinely curious.

"Well, I eat, sleep and have a heartbeat, but you already knew all of that. Also, my eyes are able to retain their original color, which you already know as well. I also seem to get older at a human pace, which shouldn't happen since Vampires are completely immortal, save for Renesmee. Nick, are you sure you're ready to meet them all? Some of my new family can be pretty rigid."

"I'm ready, Brooke. Don't worry about it. As long as you're with me proving how serious we are about this, even after three years and an argument, nothing should go wrong."

"The word _wrong_ is what I'm worried about." She laughed.

"I guess you have a point. So, we'll just see what happens. It's not like it matters, though. We already said we'd make it work, no matter what happens." Brooke nodded in agreement as the Scion arrived in the parking lot for the college.

_**Several Hours Later...**_

Nick got out of the Scion tC and walked up to the door of the Cullen Mansion with Brooke. Sure, he should have been just a bit nervous, but since this was a family of Vampires, he was scared shitless! He knew none of them would hurt him, so he just took a deep breath and walked into the mansion.

Instantly, Nick was bombarded by Brooke's arms, which had grabbed him around the waist to pull him out of the way of one of the Cullen's suddenly flying towards him. "LEO! Do you want to fucking die?"

"No thank you, but I couldn't resist. You brought over the one guy who turns you to mush, so it's a priceless opportunity."

Brooke looked to Nick. "Go ahead." Nick said simply, Brooke smiling.

Leo looked at his sister, a confused expression on his face, completely oblivious to the fact that Brooke was balling her hand into a fist. "'Go ahead' what? Brooke, what are you going to..." He finally noticed Brooke about to punch him. "Oh, shit!" Were his last words before the Vampire was sent through several walls before finally stopping on a wall that seemed to come from the local Psychiatric Hospital.

"Here's a question," Nick said, raising an eyebrow at the padded wall. "Why the hell is there a Psycho Cell in this mansion?"

"Oh, Esme didn't like me punching Leo through the entire house, so she built a padded room where the back wall was reinforced with a layer of titanium alloy, which lies behind the three foot wide layer of padding."

"That actually stops the Vampire super strength? Wow, now I know what to if I want to keep a house intact if Leo comes over."

"Oh yeah, very funny." Brooke joked, sticking her tongue out at him childishly.

"Oh, so now we're acting like children again? Fine-"

"Enough of this bullshit!" Came a normally suggestive voice. "Can we just get to the meet n' greet?"

"Emmett!" Brooke shouted. "This day was organized for _me_. You have _no_ authority about how tonight goes!"

Emmett, usually not scared of anything, went into the fetal position. "S-s-sorry, Brooke. I only meant that you both were being too childish."

Nick put his arms around Brooke's waist, whispering in her ear softly. "Calm down, Meemz. There's no need to get so worked up over anything he says. Do you remember when you first found out you fell in love with me?"

Brooke's eyes widened at the sudden memory from a few years before she had come up to Forks. "Y-yeah, I remember perfectly, Nicky," She agreed, stuttering slightly. "It was when we were in seventh grade, right?"

Nick nodded. "Yes, it was in seventh grade, six years ago."

_**~Flashback~**_

_**\~Six Years Earlier~/**_

_**Connetquot Middle School, Cafeteria...**_

_ Nick and Brooke, both twelve years old, sat down at their usual lunch table with their friends. They had began talking about the normal things they talked about at lunch when the school asshole (even though middle schoolers shouldn't use that word) Takeshi Masashi came to the table, smirking deviantly at both Nick and Brooke. "Hey there, mistakes (sue my lack of creativity at the moment, it was the first word that actually came to mind). So, have you gotten together yet, so that you can dirty up the world even more with the failures you'll call your kids?" From another table, Takeshi's friends could be heard laughing loudly as Nick saw that Brooke was on the verge of crying._

_ "Takeshi, what the heck?" Nick cried out. "You are such an asshole. I bet your mother doesn't even love you! On that note, at least me and Brooke have parents who love us. So, next time you try making some sort of statement that'll just make someone sad, think about the possibility that _you_ may be the failed abortion, not the person you point the insult to."_

_ After the speech, the whole cafeteria was silent. So silent, in fact, you could hear a TV in the house three miles down the road from the school. Takeshi stared at Nick before turning and, to the rest of the student body's pleasure, ran off crying. Nick got scared when one of the teachers who had been walking by the cafeteria (and just happened to hear the conversation) approached him._

_ "Mr. Negron?" The teacher asked._

_ "Y-yes, Mr. Cole?" Nick asked back nervously._

_ "What you did just now, sending the school bully out of the cafeteria crying without even making physical contact, was one of the bravest things I have ever heard. I'm guessing you did it to protect Miss. Brooke, correct?" Mr. Cole inquired, nodding towards Brooke, who had stopped crying and was now smiling towards Nick. Nick, in agreement, just nodded. "Good. I'll be sure to call both of your mothers, just to tell them what wonderful children they have." He smiled as he left the cafeteria._

_ A couple of the students went to the door as he left to see when he was out of sight of the lunch room. Once they made sure, they made a hand signal, making the whole assembly of students begin applauding for Nick. Nick took in the glory, but didn't truly appreciate it until Brooke came up to him and wrapped him up in a giant hug. "Nicky! Thank you so much! You're the best friend I could ever have!" She praised him before giving Nick an affectionate kiss on the cheek, making Nick blush._

_**\~/End Flashback\~/**_

Brooke smiled at Nick. "Thank you for reminding me of why I fell in love with you, Nicky." She said, kissing him on the cheek.

Watching the scene, Jacob uncrossed his arms and stuck his index finger in his mouth to imitate a gagging noise. This earned him a smack in the head by Renesmee. "Don't be like that. That was probably the moment they realized that they realized their feelings for each, but only to themselves." She said, her voice hinting a dreamy feeling (didn't know how to explain that).

"Yeah, well, they still shouldn't just do all this stuff. First, you read your father's mind, which was playing the scene. Then, you want to drag me into it like it's how we fell in love. Nessie, we fell in love when I first looked at you."

"Now who's being romantic?" Renesmee laughed, sitting down on top of Jacob's lap, making him groan in response.

Carlisle entered the room at that moment. "Alright, if everyone is ready, can we all just sit in the living room and actually meet the boy?"

"Yes, Carlisle." Said everyone in the mansion except for Nick, who just nodded and kept himself attached to Brooke, since he didn't know where the living room was.

The whole Cullen family, along with Nick, filed into the giant living room, Brooke deciding to sit on Nick's lap since he hadn't let go of her at all. Once everyone was seated, Carlisle cleared his throat. "Alright. Now that we've all sat down and become more relaxed than how we were moments ago, let's get down to tonight's business," He smiled at Nick, who became unnerved by Carlisle's accepting attitude. "You must be Nick Negron. My name is Carlisle Cullen, and I would like to welcome you to Forks personally, because you finally allowed Brooke to come out of her shell."

Nick looked at Brooke with a slightly confused expression before giving the same look to Carlisle. Brooke spoke up. "I haven't told him much about how I've been since I came up here and was turned. All I told him was that I don't see my mother, really."

Carlisle nodded. "Ah, alright. I'll leave you to that, then. Now then, Nick," Carlisle shifted in his seat out of habit. "You know, as well as the rest of the town, that our family is actually a Coven of Vampires. You probably already know by now," His eyes darted swiftly to Brooke. "That we do not attack humans, but rather animals, which is the reason why we all have gold eyes instead of the crimson eyes of Vampires who do attack humans. I have no doubt that you have seen Brooke's eyes change back and forth occasionally, and even though I am a doctor, I cannot tell you why it happens.

"Brooke has told me, however, that you know so much about our family due to the autobiography that was released," Nick nodded. "Then you know that some of the family, not all of us, have special abilities. From what I know, you have also had experience with a couple of these abilities. Is that correct?"

"Yes, sir. I have seen Leo's phasing ability and Brooke's mind reading ability. But, I do know about Edward's mind reading, Bella's shield, Renesmee's sight-sharing, Alice's clairvoyance and Jasper's empathy. Are they any abilities I've missed?"

"No, that's about it, except that mind reading isn't Brooke's only ability." Nick looked at the girl sitting on his lap, a confused expression on his face again. "Oh, I guess she hasn't told you about those either. Sorry about that. Well, onto introductions. Whoever wants to start."

The blonde Vampire sitting next to Carlisle began the introductions. "I'm Esme Cullen, Carlisle's wife and Brooke's stepmother, you could say."

Another blonde spoke next. "I'm Rosalie, the eldest 'daughter' on the family.

The guy sitting next to Rosalie, who had brown hair gave Nick a small salute. "I'm Emmett, Rosalie's husband and Brooke's overprotective 'uncle'."

On another couch, a man with honey blonde hair spoke next. "I'm Jasper."

The shorter Vampire next to Jasper excitedly went next. "I'm Jasper's wife Alice. Feel free to ask me anything about the future, as long as Brooke approves the question first."

On the couch that Jacob and Renesmee were seated, Jacob spoke up. "I'm Jacob Black, one of the Quileute Wolves and Renesmee's boyfriend. Soon, I'll hopefully be her husband."

The next Vampire, a man with the same hair color as Renesmee, glared at Jacob as he spoke to Nick. "I'm Edward, and I only ask you not to encourage Jacob's rantings and pranks."

"Not cool, man," Jacob laughed. "Not cool."

"Jake, Edward. Stop!" Shouted the brunette girl next to Edward. "I'm Bella, and I also act like a mother to Brooke."

Renesmee didn't need to introduce herself, so she stayed quiet for the next person to go. The next person who spoke was a girl with long black hair. "I'm Amber, the closest in age, generation-wise, to Brooke."

The next speaker was a guy who looked a lot like a slightly smaller version of Emmett. "I'm Liam, the oldest out of this generation, and the only brother who doesn't do anything to piss Brooke off."

Emmett laughed as the next person, a girl with platinum-blonde hair, spoke next. "I'm Rachel. It's nice to meet you."

The boy sitting next to Rachel, spoke in a tone similar to Alice's. "I'm Tyson."

Finally, the only one left was Leo. "Leo Solaris Cullen, and please keep her away from me!" he pleaded, making Nick laugh at the memory of what had happened just earlier.

Nick nodded at everyone as they introduced themselves to him. "It's a pleasure to meet you all as well."

Carlisle smiled again. "Well, now that the introductions are out of the way and you know about all the madness that occurs in this house, we'd like you to know that if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask us. Everyone in this family can do certain things better than the others, but we'll all pitch in if you need help with fixing your house up, even building a house. Brooke, go and take Nick out of here before anyone here tries bombarding him with questions that you would probably not want asked."

"Alright, Carlisle. Come on, Nicky. Let's go take a drive somewhere."

Nick just nodded and followed Brooke out of the room and the Cullen mansion. Once the couple had gotten back into the Scion, Brooke turned to Nick. "So?" She asked. "What do you think of my family?"

"Well, they're definitely one of the more dysfunctional families I've met, but I like them. They all seem to like me as well."

"Yes, they do. So, any idea of what to do now?" She asked him, looking out the car's window at the many trees that surrounded the area of the Cullen mansion.

"Well, I did have an idea, but I don't think you'll really want to go through with it. But, I do think that you should, just to get it over with."

"Nick, what the hell are you talking about?" Brooke asked him, staring at him like Nick was crazy.

"I was thinking that we could go and give someone a visit. The only problem is, I don't know where they live."

"Who the fuck are you talking about, Nick? Just tell me already!"

"How about we go give your mom a visit?"

_**A/N:**_ Well, chapter five is finally completed, and I end it in a cliffhanger. Why did I do it? Because I thought that it ended pretty well like this. So, Nick has now met the entire Cullen family, including the other OC's from my other Twilight stories. Hopefully, if you've read the second story in that series, I will have the next chapter up for you soon, but I wouldn't get my hopes up about it. Now, what'll happen? Read on to the next Time synopsis for that. I went and saw the movie Up earlier, and I saw a movie poster for New moon in the theater. Not much was shown, though. It only showed Edward, Bella and Jacob. But, it did confirm the release date of November 20th of this year, so get ready to get tickets in advance when available (if not available now). I'd buy tickets in advance, but my mom won't let me use her credit cards for Internet-based stuff even when it'll only cost about what, ten to twenty goddamn dollars? She's so cheap when ti comes to Internet shopping, I swear.

_**Next Time:**_ Nick and Brooke have a small argument about Nick's proposal, but somehow Nick wins. So, Brooke takes Nick to where her mother lives, and the three of them have a confrontation. What kind of reaction will Brooke's mother have seeing her daughter as a Vampire? What about seeing Nick with her, but normal? Find out next time of _Forbidden Love, Persistent Lovers_.


	7. Family Matters

_**Chapter Six**_

_**Family Matters**_

_**A/N:**__ Yes, this chapter is named after a great old TV show. Get over it!_

_**Previously On Forbidden Love, Persistent Lovers...**_

_ "I was thinking that we could go and give someone a visit. The only problem is, I don't know where they live"_

_ "Who the fuck are you talking about, Nicky? Just tell me already!"_

_ "How about we go give your mother a visit?"_

_**Back To the Story...**_

Brooke stared at Nick blankly. "How about it? What could possibly happen, Meemz?"

"N-n-Nick, I can't see her. I just can't, alright? My mom wouldn't recognize me. We don't even know how she would react to seeing you at her house. For all we know, she would think you just got here and then tell you to go back to New York because I died."

"But, you'd be there to show her that I found you and accepted your being a Vampire. Plus, you should've confronted her way before now, and you know it. If we do this, maybe we can reestablish the connection between you and your mother."

"But, Nick! She'd never want to reestablish that connection. Not now that she thinks that I can snap and attack her."

"Yes, but I know you won't. You know why? Because I'll be right there with you. You won't attack anything with me around, Brooke. You care about me enough to make sure you don't lose control. That's why I'll be there with you. Don't you see that I'm doing this for you?"

"Yes, Nick, I see that! But, I don't want to risk anything."

"Brooke, don't do this. It seems like you're trying to withdraw yourself from your biological family, and I think I am the only one who can get you to stop doing it."

"Why would you just think that?"

"Because I love you, and that's the only reason I really need. So, please just direct me to her house so we can fix this mess between you and your mother?"

Brooke sighed, knowing Nick was right and she had been defeated. "Alright, Nick. At the next light, make a right."

Nick nodded and drove the Scion the way she directed.

_**Ten Minutes Later, Elsewhere In Forks...**_

As Nick shut the door of the Scion, he noticed Brooke hadn't moved from her position inside the car. He went over to her door and, opening it, caressed her hand lovingly. "Mimi, come on. You're never going to feel better if you don't go through with this."

Brooke sighed. "Nick, I really just don't want to go through with this. I haven't seen her for so long, and she wouldn't even recognize me anyway! Think about it, Nick. If she sees me like this, she'll completely flip out! I don't want my mother to act like that around her own fucking daughter! It's just not how people are supposed to react to seeing their child!"

"Brooke, I know. Believe me, I know. But, you just have to trust me on this. Maybe, you know, this could end all for the better. Please, get out of the car. If this doesn't work out, then I will take you right back to the mansion, and you will never have to see her again, alright?"

Looking into Nick's eyes, Brooke couldn't refuse his words, as if she was in a hypnotic spell because of his gaze. "Alright, Nick. I just hope you know what you're talking about."

"I do, I promise you." He smiled, helping Brooke out of the car.

Walking up to the door, Brooke had to suck in a breath. Nick took hold of her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Smiling back at him, she released the breath in an obviously nervous sigh. Nick kissed her cheek and then knocked on the door of the two-story brown house.

After a few moments of nothing, the door opened, revealing a middle-aged woman with slightly graying hair and terracotta red eyes. This was Brooke's mother, Carolyn Chase. "Hello, Mrs. Chase." Nick greeted, smiling at her.

"Nick?" She asked, her eyes wide in surprise. "So, you did come after all. I'm sorry, Nick, but she's dead. Been dead about a year and a half now. You'd best just be going back to New York." She said sullenly.

"Mrs. Chase, if Brooke was dead and gone, would she be with me right now?"

Carolyn then noticed Brooke standing next to him and gasped. "Nick, get her away! Why are you even with her? She could kill you in a matter of seconds!" She stated, now obviously panicking.

"Calm down, Mrs. Chase! Brooke isn't going to hurt anyone. Not since the first year is over with. She's fine, now."

"What are you talking about, Nick? She's a-" Was all she got out before Nick interrupted.

"A Vampire, I know. But, she's still your daughter, you know, even if she's different now. I am guessing you've never read the book the Cullen family released a while back, that told everyone about them?"

"There's a book?"

"You're lucky I have a copy with me. Mimi, could you get it, please?"

"Sure, Nicky," Brooke said and, with Vampire speed, she went to the car and came back within a matter of seconds. "Here you go." She handed the book to her mother.

"In that book, it tells you everything about how each of the Cullen Vampires became Vampires. It also tells you the conditions that each of them were turned. You'll notice that each circumstance was similar to Brooke's: close to death, little to no hope of living, and so on. Also, it tells you the problems a Vampire can face after they're turned. The most prominent of these points is that for about a year, a newborn Vampire's thirst will be very hard to control. As you can see with your _daughter,_" Nick said, emphasizing the fact Brooke was still the girl Carolyn had raised for the majority of the last eighteen years. "The thirst is perfectly under control. I mean, she probably wouldn't still be going out with me if it was, you know?"

Carolyn looked from Brooke to Nick, her expression softening slightly. "Alright, Nick. I'll trust you on this, but only because I've known you for so long. Would you both like to come in?"

"Thank you," Nick said, entering the house before noticing Brooke hadn't moved. "Mimi, are you coming?"

Brooke, who had been spacing out momentarily, came back to her senses. "Huh? Oh, yeah, coming." She came inside the house, Nick grabbing her hand.

Carolyn led them into the living room, where Brooke and Nick sat across from Carolyn on a loveseat sofa. "Can I get you anything to drink? Lemonade, iced tea, soda?"

"I'll take a lemonade, please." Nick said.

"One for me too, please." Brooke said.

"I thought Vampires only drank blood?" Carolyn said, her tone slightly malicious.

Nick felt Brooke beginning to shudder, and heard the sobs that were beginning to make themselves known as well. He looked at Carolyn. "She's not like the others. Please, Mrs. Chase, just get the drinks. We'll explain everything, I promise."

When Carolyn nodded, Nick leaned into Brooke's ear. "I'll talk to her, okay? Just stay here and calm yourself down." Upon feeling Brooke nod, he left her alone on the loveseat.

Entering the kitchen, Nick stood in the doorway, watching Carolyn begin making the two glasses of lemonade. "I brought her here for her sake, you know." Nick stated, startling Carolyn.

"What are you talking about, Nick?" Carolyn said, trying to sound innocent.

"Don't try to play innocent with me, Mrs. Chase! Brooke _is_ your _daughter_! She always has been and still is! You don't know how much trouble I had just persuading her to come over here, all to try to patch things up between the two of you. She told me you'd be a bitch about this whole ordeal, but I still told her I'd make everything work out. I love her, Mrs. Chase, and deep in your heart, you still do, too."

Nick saw Carolyn's shoulders begin bobbing up and down slightly, meaning she was beginning to sob as well. "You don't think I know that, Nick? I was hoping she'd still be normal when you came! I didn't want you both to see each other with her like this! She's too different, Nick! I know you both wanted kids back then, but you won't be able to anymore! Brooke can't have children! No Vampire can!"

"What if I was to get proof from the Cullen's own fortune-teller? If she said that Brooke could have kids, what other excuse do you want to throw at me while we're here?"

"How about the fact that she could kill you while you were having sex! How's that for your proposition about kids?"

"Mrs. Chase, I have been up here for a month and a half now, and she hasn't tried anything! She loves me, and she has extraordinary control over her Vampire urges. Carlisle Cullen, the first member of the Cullen family, even told me she doesn't even need to drink blood! We have gone out on many occasions, and every time, she's showed me that she's more like the Brooke I've always loved more than some Vampire whose memories all but left her! Or did you not know that a newborn Vampire's memories of their human life are lost once they're turned?"

Carolyn considered Nick's words and, handing him a tray with two glasses of lemonade on it, smiled at him. "Nick, I'm sorry. I'll go talk to her alone for a minute. Can you just wait here, please?"

"Of course. Take your time. But, if you try anything, don't think she won't hesitate to retaliate just because you're her mother."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. But, maybe you could ask for that fortune while I'm talking to her?"

"I would, but I don't think Alice would disclose that information with me easily. Let's wait until after everything today."

"Alright." Carolyn said and exited the kitchen, leaving Nick to sit at the kitchen counter, randomly browsing the menus on his cell phone.

Brooke's body went slightly rigid as she felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her. Looking up, she was even more surprised to see that her mother was the one who had done it, and was openly sobbing. "M-m-mom?"

"Oh, Brooke, I'm so sorry! I should've at least called Carlisle every once in a while to check up on you. I've been a terrible mother! Can you ever forgive me?"

"Mom, there's nothing to be forgiven for. You didn't know about anything I've gone through as a Vampire, and I can't blame you for that. I guess Nick was right about this working out. Where is Nick, anyway?"

"Oh, he's waiting in the kitchen. I asked him to wait while I apologized to you. But, Brooke, do you think you may want to move back home? You know, since you can control yourself around normal people?" Carolyn asked her daughter, laughing at the end of her statement.

"I- I don't know, mom. I don't know if Carlisle would really allow it. I mean, I may have exceptional control, but that doesn't mean there's a guarantee that I won't hurt you, or anyone else."

"Let's try it, then, alright honey? Think of it as a trial period kind of thing. After a week or two, if you still feel comfortable, you can stay longer. If you don't feel comfortable, you're free to go. It's not like I'd really keep Nick away from you, right?"

"I'll pass the idea by Carlisle, see what he thinks. Nick wouldn't hesitate to agree, that's just the way he is. So, should he come back in, now?"

"I'm already back," Nick said, taking one last sip of his lemonade before handing Brooke her glass. "You know me, more than a minute and a half and I'm completely impatient," He laughed. "Well, Mrs. Chase, we should get going. I want to go to the bowling alley in Port Angeles before it gets too late. Brooke, drink your lemonade."

"Of course, Nicky. Thank you, mom, for accepting me as I am now," She downed the glass of lemonade in two gulps. "I love you." She said, kissing her mother's cheek before getting up from the couch.

"I love you too, Brooke. Nick, keep her safe, will you?"

"I'll try, but I think the better way to put that sentence is 'Brooke, keep him safe' since she's the one with superhuman strength and all that."

"Well, whatever it should be, just do it. It was good to see you, Nick. Do your parents still live in Bohemia?"

"Yes, the same address, too. I'll tell them you said hi next time I talk to them, if you'd like."

"Thank you." Carolyn said before the couple left the house.

_**A/N:**_ Sorry this took so long, but I was stuck on this and several other stories until now. But, I finally did it, and I think another good installment of this story. Sure, the whole family problems thing could've been milked for longer, but it doesn't matter. Think of this chapters' contents the version with deleted scenes taken out.

_**Next Time:**_ Brooke brings up her mother's idea with Carlisle. What will he say? What will Alice say about the question both Nick and Carolyn had about Brooke? Well, seeing as how I've already hinted at the answer, this question should be a no-brainer. Other than that, find out next time on Forbidden Love, Persistent Lovers.


	8. Moving Home? What About KIds?

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**Moving Home? What About Kids?**_

_**Forks Community College, Three Days Later...**_

"When are we asking Carlisle and Alice about what we were talking about the other day?" Nick asked.

"I don't know, Nicky," Brooke replied. "I thought you would have brought it up with either of them when you dropped me off home last night."

"Well, I think it should be _you_ who should bring it up, because everything has to do with _you_ more than they have to do with me. So, when are we telling them?"

"Nick, I really don't know. I really want to ask, but I'm scared of what the answer could be. I know you're thinking the same thing, and I can see that your thinking about the conversation going down when we're in class, and it hurts me to know that we can't have everything we want to happen."

"Well, if you know I'm scared, as are you, then why don't we just go and ask? I don't care what the answer to our capability of having kids will be, alright? I just want to know if it would be alright for you to move back in with your mother. She really wants you back in her life, and you are _completely_ capable of going through with that."

Brooke sighed. "Alright, Nick. We'll go ask Alice after school about kids, but we'll probably have to wait a while for Carlisle to come home in order to ask him about me moving back home."

"Fine. That's all I'm asking. How long is left until this class ends, anyway?"

"Umm, about ten minutes, actually." Nick nodded and went back to washing the dishes they had used for their cooking assignment for class.

_**Cullen Mansion, Forty-Five Minutes Later...**_

As Nick and Brooke walked through the door, they were instantly tackled to the ground by a pixie-like form. "Finally! I've been waiting for you two to get back all day!" Alice exclaimed.

"Alice, get off!" Brooke said angrily. "You could have killed Nick with that tackle!" Then, she thought about what Alice had said. "Wait, why all day?"

"I've seen you two coming to ask me this for two weeks! You wouldn't believe how impatient I've been waiting for today to come!"

"Well, that's all fine and dandy, but could you still get off?"

"Oh, sorry," Alice got off and allowed Brooke and Nick to get up, all three proceeding to go to the couch.

"How could you even tell we were coming to ask you something for two weeks? Aren't you only supposed to see what happens after the person, or people in question, make their decision?" Nick asked, his voice slightly pained.

"Well, my clairvoyance has gotten better and more powerful since Bella was first turned. It had to, if I was ever to see what would happen with Renesmee and Jacob."

"Can you even _see_ past the Wolves?" Brooke asked.

"No, not completely, but it's getting there. I can now see Renesmee clearly, like she's in high definition, but the Wolves are still a little blurry, so I'm close."

"I guess that's good, but I think we should get to business now before Carlisle gets back, because our question for him is just as important as the question we have for you."

"Of course. Now, for the entire experience, we're going to need a little help. Nessie!" Alice called.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen came down the stairs. "Yes, Aunt Alice?" She asked.

"Can your ability be used for allowing others to see my visions?"

"Yeah, what do you need me to see?"

"Just a little thing about these two over here," Alice motioned towards Nick and Brooke. "And no telling them anything before they see it."

"I know, auntie. Now, let's see what I can do," Renesmee put her hand to Alice's cheek, her ability allowing her to see what Alice wanted her to see. After a few moments, she took her hand away and nodded. "Alright, now to show these two, right?" She asked her aunt.

"Yes, yes, go on." Alice said impatiently. _I want to see their reaction already! _She thought, just as impatiently.

Renesmee made her way over to the couch, sitting in between Nick and Brooke. She then proceeded to place a hand gently onto both young adults' cheeks, allowing the vision to be shown to them.

_**A/N:**_ Alice's visions, if more are shown in this story, will be in italics, just like you'd expect them to be in the same situation such as a flashback.

_ The setting was a normal Forks day, but the location was obviously inside the local hospital. Nick was visible, as was Brooke, lying on a hospital bed and Carlisle sitting at the foot of the same bed. Carlisle spoke. "Come on, Brooke, you _can_ do this! You're the only one of us who can other than Renesmee. Now, give me one good, big, final push."_

_ Brooke's response was a loud, pained scream. "Nick, I swear I'll make you pay for doing this to me! This had better be the last time this happens until these two are at _least_ seven!"_

_ Nick just sat there, relentlessly taking the pain Brooke was subconsciously inflicting by squeezing his hand and not knowing how to answer the statement without warranting his girlfriends' wrath. Carlisle spoke again. "Alright, Brooke, the first one's out, and it's a beautiful little girl. I can also see the second one crowning, so give me a couple good pushes, and then this will be all over." He said, handing the baby- now wrapped in a towel- to Brooke's now open arms._

_ "Little Cassandra, welcome to the world," Brooke said. "Nick, look, she's so beautiful. She's got your face."_

_ "Yes, but your eyes." Nick added._

_ Carlisle interjected. "Please, Brooke, can I get another push? Or do you want one of your babies to die before it gets a chance to live?"_

_ "Sorry." Brooke said as she gave a big push, screaming in pain once again._

_ "Congratulations," Carlisle said. "Another beautiful baby girl. Here you go." He handed this child to Nick, who held her facing Brooke._

_ "This one's got my eyes. What are we naming her?"_

_ "I think we should name her Jasmine, in memory of your late cousin, may she rest in peace."_

_ "That would be wonderful. But, I think that should be her middle name. Her first name, I think, should be Alexandra, after your grandmother."_

_ Brooke was starting to tear. "Oh, Nicky, that would be great. I love you."_

_ "And I you, honey. Now, let's let Carlisle take the girls to get cleaned up and get their paperwork filled out."_

_ "Yeah." Brooke said as she handed Cassandra to Carlisle, Nick doing the same with Alexandra._

_ "Thank you. Nick, go wait in the waiting room while Brooke gets herself ready. You'll be able to take the twins home with you."_

_ Nick nodded. "Yeah. I'll see you shortly, Mimi." He said, kissing Brooke's forehead before leaving the room._

Renesmee removed her hands from the couples' faces. "You both have such a beautiful future together! I'm so happy for you both!"

"Thank you, I guess," Nick said nervously. "I think maybe I should have a cast put on my hand when that day comes, though. It looked like my hand was close to being shattered."

"That might help," Brooke snickered. "But I don't think Carlisle has a cast that can withstand the strength of a Vampire."

"Don't joke about such things, Brooke," Carlisle said, entering the room. "Of course I've made a Vampire-resistant compound for casts. What exactly do you need one for?"

"Oh, nothing, don't worry about it, Carlisle. But, there is something we'd like to talk to you about, if you've got a minute."

"I've got until tomorrow morning," Carlisle chuckled. "Now, what seems to need my advice?"

"Well, I brought Brooke to her mother the other day," Nick began explaining. "After we left here, in fact. While we were there, I got Brooke and her mother to 'kiss and make up', you could say. So, Carolyn wanted to know, and I was kind of wondering the same thing, if Brooke could possibly move back in with her. At first, it would simply be a trial sort of thing, but if it works out after a while, it could become more permanent. But, seeing as how you're the oldest one in the Coven, I told Carolyn that I would see what you thought about it."

Carlisle cocked his eyebrow, deep in thought. He answered after a few moments of heavy silence. "I don't see how that could be a bad thing. I mean, Brooke's been a Vampire for a year and a half, and she's shown as much control over her..._ urges_... as Bella does. So, in my opinion, she should be able to move back in with Carolyn. If it doesn't work out, well, we can always cross that bridge when we come to it. Now, if you both would like to do this tonight, then I suggest that you go up to Brooke's room and pack up her things. If not tonight, well then pack her things up anyway. As long as you want this to happen, I will not object. Plus, it could get Leo out of Brooke's hair for a while, which is a plus."

Brooke got up and hugged Carlisle. "Oh, thank you, Carlisle! My mom will be so happy! Nick, I'm going to go pack up some of my stuff. I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"Of course, I'll be waiting. Love you. It was nice to see you, Carlisle, Alice. See you soon." Nick said and walked out of the elegant mansion as Brooke went up the staircase to her room.

_**A Few Hours Later, Brooke's Room…**_

Brooke had finished packing her stuff for when she moved back home when her cell phone went off. Looking at the caller ID, she smiled as she answered. "Hi, mom."

"Good, Nick got the number right. He told me he wasn't entirely sure. So, when are you coming over to move back in?" Came Carolyn's voice on the other end of the line.

"Well, I don't know yet, mom. Give me a couple days, alright? I have to adjust to the idea of going back home after so long, you know? I have to talk with Nick about it as well, because he's just as much a part of me as you are, especially more now than ever before."

"What do you mean, Brooke? What's changed in the last three years?"

"My physiological status. I'm a vampire now, and my emotions for loved ones are stronger than they were... Back then. Ever since Nick came up here, I can't stay away from him too long, but I know I have to eventually so I don't flip out vampire style on him. I would never hurt him, but sometimes the urge to..." Brooke broke off as she tried to figure out a better way to say what she needed to, but came up empty in the end. "... Bite him will be stronger, and then I have to restrain myself around him. I know you don't know what I'm going through, but just trust me on this. Talking to Nick will help me transition back to living with you."

Carolyn agreed with her. "Hmm. I understand what you mean now, Brooke. Alright, I'll give you time, but I would like for you to get back to me by the end of next week, alright sweetie?"

"Yeah, sure mom. Listen, I have to go. Tomorrow, Nick is going to help me move some of my stuff over to your house. Get an early start on the move back, you know?"

"Of course. Bye, seminar. Have a good night."

"You too, mom. Goodbye," Brooke hung up the mobile phone before looking around at the already-packed boxes of possessions that lay around her bed. Sighing, she looked up at the ceiling of the room. "I hope this turns out to be a good idea. If something bad happens, the situation with Nick could go to hell in a hand-basket. Although, if something goes wrong, I guess the Volturi might step in, with them knowing about the situation between Forks, the Quileutes and the Cullen's. Well, I should get some rest. I have to meet Nick early tomorrow." She didn't bother to change into her pajamas, instead just throwing the thin comforter over her slender body before allowing sleep take over her consciousness.

_**A/N:**_ Finally got this one done! Well, answers were given, and a few questions came up as well, but those are minor ones. Finally got back to this story, too. But the updates for this as opposed to other stories of mine are all on a random basis now, because I have to be in the mood to continue a chapter of any particular story nowadays.

_**Next Time:**_ Nick and Brooke meet up early for a day alone. What will they do? What does Leo have to do with it? The answers to these questions and more I haven't thought of will appear in the next chapter. Have a great day, everybody!


	9. Author's Note Important

_**Author's Note**_

_ I am currently working on all stories posted and a couple that I have not yet been able to post due to problems with the story's flow. I have also been spending as much time with my new girlfriend as much as I can while I have been writing my stories so please bear with me when I say that I am working as hard as I can to get these stories up onto the Internet and also update already existing ones. Thank you for paying attention to me and so long for now._

_P.S. If anyone knows what the real name of the Unstable Black Lightsaber Crystal that creates a Disintegration Blade is called, please let me know, and also what the Shock, Incineration and other Crystals are known as other than the name of their abilities. My next Star Wars story will have my main character (me, of course, lol) wielding many different Lightsabers for many different needs depending on where he travels. So any help is highly appreciated. If any more help is needed on other stories both new and old, I shall ask you, the loyal and awesome people of fanfiction dot net_


End file.
